In drilling wells for oil and gas exploration, understanding the structure and properties of the geological formation surrounding a borehole provides information to aid such exploration. However, the environment in which the drilling tools operate is at significant distances below the surface and measurements to manage operation of such equipment are made at these locations. The measurements typically depend on calibrated measurement devices used with the drilling tools to provide accurate data. Further, measurements are made with drilling tools of varying sizes. Prior to the application of a measurement device to different drilling tools, the measurement device is calibrated with respect to the drilling tool to be used. Configuring measurement devices can be time consuming when performed at the drilling site and calibration may not be possible at the drill site. Thus, what are needed are methods of making measurements in a well and measurement apparatus that provide for efficient operation with appropriate accuracy.